


Throughout the Ages

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Cousins, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Keith and Shiro are adopted brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Shallura modern au where they've known each other since kindergarten. A collection of various one-shots depicting events in their lives as they grow up.





	1. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these first few chapters will be kind of short. I promise things do get longer.

"Ok class we have a new girl joining us today." the teacher called. 

Shiro looked up from where he was drawing to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen walk into the classroom. Her hair was as white as snow and her eyes were as blue as the sky. He was going to marry her. 

"This is Allura." The teacher continued. "I'm sure you'll all make her feel very welcome." 

The girl walked shyly into the classroom and smiled hopefully at the young faces. When her eyes landed on Shiro he felt his heart stop. 

"My name's Allura." She said, holding out her hand since that was what her daddy did whenever he met a new person. 

"I'm Shiro." He replied, his face beat root red. 

"And I'm Matt!" A boy said leaping out from where he'd been trying to find his lost Lego piece under the table startling the both of them. He wrapped his arms around the two kids. 

"We're all going to be best friends!" 


	2. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear the chapter titles are their ages. 
> 
> The kids are watching their new favourite show. (you rorobaly know it)

"Form Voltron!" Shiro cried. 

They were all at Allura's house watching their new favourite show. Matt was currently trying to climb up Shiro's back to ride on his shoulders. 

"You're the arm. Not the head!" Shiro was complaining as his friend kept jabbing him in the sides. Matt rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah but you can't carry me with just your arm." He replied sarcastically since he wasthe smartest out of the kids. 

"Yes I can!" Shiro argued.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!" 

"No you can't!" 

"I'm a leg!" Allura yelled happily from where she was wrapped around Shiro's leg. He'd gotten better at hiding his crush over the years but he was still powerless to hide the blush that crept up his face as she held onto him. Eventually he realised that Matt was still talking.

"- because my weight compared to your muscle is-."

He pushed Matt of his back so he fell to the ground then spun around to pick him up while was Allura still hanging on to him. He managed to carry Matt with both his arms but as soon as he tried to do it with one they all fell over. 

"See!"Matt cried, more happy that his hypothesis was correct then that he had fallen. "I told you so!" 

Suddenly Allura's parents appeared in the doorway. 

"Time to say goodbye to your friends sweetheart. We need to get everything ready for Uncle Coran coming over." Alfor said as he knelt beside her. 

"But Daddy! Can't we play just a little but longer? Please!" Allura said using her best puppy dog eyes. Helpless Alfor turned to his wife with desperate eyes under his daughters trance. Aurora however was immune to her daughters ways and chuckled fondly.

"Sorry sweetheart but they need to go home now. Their parents will be missing them. Anyways you'll see them at school tomorrow."

"But that's ages away!" Allura complained. She turned to her friends to give them goodbye hugs. 

"Parents are stupid." She whispered into Shiro's ear. He nodded as he would agree with anything she said however he was starting to miss his mum. He waved goodbye from Aflor's car as he drove him and Matt back to their homes.


	3. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these first chapters of kind of short. I promise you things get longer and better after this.

"Come on! Come on!" Matt shouted as the bell rang for the end of class. The others quickly followed him as he ran in the direction of his house.

"We're coming! We're coming!" Shiro called after him. Eventually that made it to Matt's house where his dad opened the door to the excitable children. 

"She's in the living room." He said fondly and they rushed in there to find Matt's mother sitting radiantly in the side with a small baby in her arms. 

"This is my baby sister!" Matt said proudly as his friends peered curiously at the bundle in his mothers arms. Shiro had never seen a baby before. He was surprised at how small it was. Her fingers were round and tense as they made tiny fists with her little hands and when her eyes opened Shiro was surprised to find Matt's eyes looking at him from another person. 

"She has your eyes." He said in shock. 

"I know." Matt said smugly.

"She's so pretty." Allura said in awe as she reached out to touch the daisy hair clip that sat on her tuft of light brown hair. She gently stroked the top of the baby's head making her smile. Allura couldn't help but giggle at the baby's happiness. Shiro couldn't help but sigh at the cutest sound he'd ever heard. 

"What's her name?" Allura asked. 

"Katie."


	4. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but it's time for angst mahahhahaaaa!!!!!
> 
> Warning:character death

Allura hadn't come into school that day. Shiro didn't think much of it as he just assumed she was sick although he did that it was little strange since she seemed fine yesterday. School ended and he walked home to find his parents in a hushed conversation in the kitchen. It was then that he knew something was wrong. 

"What happened?" he asked. 

His parents shared a look before they guided him to the living room where they sat him between them on the sofa. He looked up at them in confusion and worry. 

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

"We're fine." his mother said gently. She took a shaky breathe to steady herself before looking down at her son. "Shiro, you know that Allura's mum hasn't been feeling well recently." 

He nodded. He'd gone with Allura and Matt to see her at the hospital. 

"I'm so sorry to tell you this but she died last night. Do you understand?" 

He nodded weakly. He couldn't imagine ever losing his own mother, he couldn't begin to image how Allura must feel. It wasn't fair. Aurora was one of the kindest people he'd ever known. She didn't deserve to die. Tears started to trickle down his face. His parents held him closely as they continued to fall. 

"I need to see Allura. I need to make sure she's ok." Shiro said from where he was buried against his mothers chest.

"Of course." his father said as he gently stroked his son's head. 

They drove to Allura's house where there were already lots of cars parked outside. They walked up to the drive to find a grim faced Coran open the door. Shiro had never seen the man look anything less then excited in his life. It was unnatural to see him so sad. Silently Coran gestured for them to come in and they pasted him to find a number of Allura's relatives all over the house. After getting permission from his parents he went upstairs. 

He walked past Alfor's room and was disturbed by the animalistic wails emitting through his door. He carried on till he reached a pink door covered with fairy lights. He slowly opened the door to find his friend sitting silently in the corner of her room as she'd though tried to make herself as small as possible. Quietly he went to sit by her. 

"My mum's dead." Allura whispered. 

"I know." Shiro replied solemnly.

"Daddy hadn't left his room since last night. Coran's only left his side to answer the door. He said he's going to stay here for a while until things are ok again." she looked up at him with watery eyes. 

"Things aren't ok Shiro. I'm not ok. I'm never going to be ok. I-" She was cut off as sobs erupted from her mouth. Shiro pulled her into a hug letting her tears stain his shirt. They were still crying when Matt arrived. They stayed in her room till the sun came up the next day. 


	5. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood.

Shiro and Allura were at the mall. Matt had been stuck babysitting Katie last minute so it was just them. The pair were currently looking around an indie record score. Shiro looked from where he had been searching through records to see two girls across the store waving at him. He'd never seen them before so he assumed that they had mistaken him for somebody else. He waved uncertainly back which for some reason made them giggle. Allura noticed this and grabbed his arm. 

"Come on, let's go to the bookshop." she said pulling him along. He shrugged in agreement and was confused by the aggressive looks the two girls were sending Allura. They started walking towards the book shop when Allura suddenly grabbed her stomach in pain. 

"Are you ok?" Shiro asked in concern. 

"I'm fine." she said through gritted teeth. "I'm just going to go to the toilet." 

She went into one of the nearby toilets and Shrio sat on the benches outside to wait. After a while when she still hadn't come out he knocked on the door in worry. 

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked. There was a long pause until eventually she answered. 

"Shiro." She whispered "I'm bleeding." 

"Are you hurt?" 

"No Shiro I'm _bleeding. _"__

____

____

Oh. _Oh _.__

____

____

"Has this...... er.... happened before?" he asked awkwardly. 

"No!"

He could hear the panic in her voice as she started to freak out. 

"Ok just stay calm. I'll be back in a minute." 

He searched frantically for the nearest pharmacist. Once he reached it he headed straight for the women's section. He looked at all the products until settling on a package marked for teens. He went to pay for it where the women at the till gave him a strange look. 

"It's for my friend." he said embarrassed. 

"I wish I had a friend like you when I was your age." She said. She handed him his bag and he ran back to the toilets. 

"It's me! I've got you some stuff!" he said. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly so he could pass her the bag. A minute letter she came out looking a lot happier than before. 

"Thank you." she breathed giving him a hug. "You're such a good friend."

She sniffed starting to be overcome with emotion. Shiro placed an arm around her shoulder. 

"I think that's enough shopping for one day." he said kindly. 

She nodded against his chest.


	6. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is finally introduced!!!!!

"Shiro, can we talk to you." 

Shiro looked up from his maths homework to find his parents standing in his bedroom doorway. 

"Yeah sure. Is everything ok." 

"Everything's fine." they said coming to sit down on his bed. 

"You know how you're very special since we were told we couldn't have kids but thankfully we were able have you." His mother said. "Well we've been thinking of this for a while and we were wanted to talk to you before we made a decision." 

"We would like to adopt." his father continued. "We've spoken to an agency and they have a fantastic young boy that they'd like us to meet. We wanted to tell you sooner but we didn't want to get your hopes up in case things didn't work out. What do you think?" 

Shiro was in shock. Since meeting Katie and Allura's cousins he'd always wanted a younger sibling. 

"That's amazing!" he said giving his parents a giant hug. "I can't wait to meet him!" 

As soon as his parents left he tossed his homework aside and started up his computer. He called his friends. Not long after their faces appeared on the screen. 

"What's up Shiro? Need help on your maths?" Matt asked. 

"I'm going to be brother!" he exclaimed unable to hold in his excitement. 

Allura was the first one t recover. 

"Wow! Congratulations! But how-"

"My parents are adopting. I'm going to meet him soon." 

"You're going to love it Shiro! Being a big brother is hard work but it's worth it!" Matt added. 

Shiro couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I know!"


	7. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALFORAN WEDDING!!!!! <3<3<3<3

"You look beautiful." 

The words slipping out of Shiro's mouth before he had a chance to stop them. 

"Thank you.' Allura blushed. 

It was the day of Alfor and Coran's wedding and she had just gotten changed into her bridesmaids dress. It was covered in white lace petals over a light blue silk that matched the colour of her eyes. It was perfect. She was perfect. 

"Do you think it will be strange with the two of them married?" Shiro asked as they walked towards where the ceremony was taking place. 

She shook her head. "No not really. Coran's basically been living with us ever since mum died anyway. And Keith even thought they were a couple the first time they met." 

Shiro blushed embarrassed by his brother at the memory, although maybe it had been for the greater good since not long after that they actually did get together.

The wedding was being held at the local hotel. Alfor had rented out the entire place since there were so many people coming. They made it to the hall for the ceremony and Shiro left Allura with a tearful Coran as he slipped inside to go and sit by Matt and his family.

Suddenly the music started up and all the guests rose to see Coran walking down the isle, his grandfather at his side and his soon to be step-daughter behind him.

Alfor stood brightly at the alter as he watched his future husband walk towards him. His best friend and business partner Zarkon stood stoically next to him. 

After the vows were exchanged and Coran cried himself dry they all went outside to take pictures to celebrate the union. 

Shiro had a few taken. He was in the one with all the guests together and one with his family although Keith kept trying to run off to play with his friends. Finally he had one with Matt as they stood on each side of Allura. Suddenly he heard a loud commotion before something hit him on the side of the head. He looked down to find the bouquet that Coran had been holding sitting at his feet. Afterwards the photographer sent him a picture showing the exact moment the flowers hit him as his friends laughed at his misery. 

After those there was the reception and Shiro tried hard not to cry as Allura gave her speech. Matt was sobbing into his shoulder. Keith was throwing food at one of Allura's cousins. 

 Once dinner had been eaten they went back to the hotel hall which had been transformed into a stage and disco. Apparently Alfor had been in a band back in college and his old band mates had shown up and somehow managed to convince him to play with them. Zarkon stood awkwardly behind an old keyboard and a dark skinned man with blue hair stood shirtless as he strummed an electric guitar. A large man who had already eaten half the buffet banged the drums and a tall slim woman in a long green dress played a guitar whilst Alfor was on vocals.

 Shiro sat with Allura who was dying of embarrassment at her father's antics as he watched Keith attempt a dance off with Katie, Lance and Hunk. Lance was Allura's cousin who was in the same year as Keith. After a rocky start the pair had eventually become friends even if they did tend to argue a lot. Hunk was also in their class and his mums were old fiends of Coran. Lance was upset at not being asked to be a flower girl so Keith had picked some of the flowers from outside and put them in a basket for him to hold. It was the nicest thing Shiro had ever seen his brother do. 

Eventually Alfor staggered off the stage where he collapsed into Coran's lap to immediately be smothered in kisses. Another of his band mates stage dived off the platform to be carried towards a man who was presumably his husband. Four young girls who had previously been dancing rushed towards him with cries of "Daddy!". Somehow he managed to pick all of them in his arms including his husband and carried them towards to snack table. The drummer and guitarist danced lazily together on the stage as they had forgotten that people were watching them. Zarkon walked calmly off the stage towards a white haired woman who has fixing her son's hair as he sat at her feet. When he reached her he sat beside her and put his arm around protectively. She leaned naturally into his touch and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Watching these couples Shiro hoped that he would one day find someone he would love enough to have a family with. He found his eyes drifting to Allura who was now doing the Macarena with Matt and the kids.

In that moment he knew he already had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear Alfor's band mates are the original paladins and Blyatz married the galra servant and adopted Lotor's generals. Xx


	8. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promposal

Prom. It was only a few weeks away. It was his last chance to confess his feelings for Allura. When he was little he thought his crush on her would weaken with time but instead it had only gotten stronger. Hopefully Shiro was going with Matt to the Garrison after graduation while Allura was staying here to work for her fathers business. If he didn't tell her now he might have missed his chance. 

So after hours of painstakingly researching for ideas he'd finally devised a plan. After enlisting the help of Matt who's response had been "About time!" he set his plan in motion. He asked Alfor and Coran's permission who had also replied "About time!" then got everything ready. 

Allura was up late since she had been babysitting Lance. The sun had already set by the time her father had picked her up from her aunts house. Alfor was quiet the whole journey despite the grin he kept trying to keep of his face. 

"Are you ok?" Allura asked. 

"Never better sweetheart." He replied as they reached their house. Coran was apparently waiting for them as he'd opened the door before they'd even gotten out of the car. Alfor gave his husband a quick peck then turned to his daughter. 

"It's gotten late. You must be really tired. Why don't you go straight to bed?" 

"Ok." Allura said suspiciously. She headed through the pink door that was still covered in fairy lights and lay down on her bed. Not a minute later her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi. It's..... er...Shiro." He sounded nervous. 

"Are you ok?" She asked. 

"I'm fine. I just.... wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" 

"Can you look out your window?"

"What?" She said in confusion.

"Please?"

Slightly worried she'd looked out her window. 

When her eyes adjusted she saw the fairy lights hung all around that illuminated the pink and blue balloons floating in the trees. And at the centre stood a smiling Shiro holding a bouquet next the a thousand tiny candles spelling out 'PROM?'.

Shiro watched as Allura's eyes widened in shock. She clasped her hand over her mouth and stood back. He tried to gage her reaction but it was too dark to see properly. Suddenly she disappeared from the window and Shiro's heart sank. 

However a few seconds later the back door burst open and Allura ran out. Before Shiro had a chance to apologise for his actions she had jumped on him, knocking him to the ground thankfully missing any candles and placed a long overdue kiss on his lips. 

Shiro assumed that was a 'Yes'.


	9. Twenty

Shiro and Allura returned home from their date. Shiro was on a rare break from the Garrison and wanted to spend as much time with his girlfriend as possible. Although they Skyped most nights it wasn't the same as being together in person. He'd missed everything about her. He missed how she smelt, how her hair tickled as it touched his skin and most importantly how she tasted on his lips. They tried to sneak quietly int his house but as soon as they opened the door Keith was their to great them. 

"Shiro!" he cried wanting to spend as much time as possible with his brother before he left. 

"Hey buddy!" Shiro said swinging him around. It was getting harder to do recently due to the kid having a sudden growth spurt. Something Lance was not happy about as he was no longer the tallest of their friends. Keith giggled as Shiro out him down then ran into the living room gesturing for Shiro to follow him. Shiro looked apologetically at Allura who simply smiled at him amused. They followed him through the doorway to find him playing a game with his friends Lance, Hunk and Katie that involved a lot of fighting and climbing on each other. Distracted by the kids antics Shiro almost missed the familiar tune wait playing from the tv. 

"Wait?" Shiro said noticing the song. "Is that-?" 

He stared at the tv to see four robot lions join together to form a giant robot. 

"Allura! It's voltron!" He said excitably. He remembered how him, Allura and Matt used to watch it together when they were younger. 

"I know." Allura said rolling her eyes. "Lance won't shut up about it." 

He took a closer look at show. There was something different about it. The animation looked a lot cleaner and grander and although the characters were still the same as before their designs had changed considerably. 

"Why does it look so different?" he asked. 

"They rebooted it." Allura said "Everything's being rebooted these days." 

"Wait! Did you use to watch voltron?" Lance asked them. 

Shiro nodded. "Yes but it was a bit different from the one you're watching." 

"Which lion would you be?" Hunk asked brightly. 

"The black lion because he's a natural leader." Allura said proudly from his side making Shuro blush. He blushed even harder when the kids all nodded in agreement.

"I'm the yellow lion!" Hunk exclaimed happily. 

"I'm the green lion." Katie said from where she was taking apart her calculated on the sofa. 

"I'm the blue one! I'm the blue one!" Lance cried as he ran wildly around the room. 

"And I'm the red one. I don't need anybody." Keith said sternly crossing his Ames and puffing out his chest. It was adorable. 

"Come play with us Shiro!" Lance said grabbing hold of his arm.

"Sorry but-"

He was interrupted by the doorbell. He went to open it to reveal Matt standing on the doorstep. 

"Hey guys! I'm here to pick Katie up."

"But Maaaaaattttttttt." Katie wined "We're playing voltron." 

"Voltron?" He said looking to them in confusion. 

"They rebooted it." Allura answered. His eyes widened in understanding. 

"Matt can play to!" Lance shouted "We can all play!" 

"Katie we really should be-" 

"Please?" they all said looking up at the adults with big pleading eyes. They knew that they were immediately screwed. 

"Fine." Shiro sighed. 

The kids cheered and pushed him into the living room. 

"Since your the black lion you have to pick us all up to form voltron." Lance ordered. 

Matt started giggling no doubt remembering a particular moment in their childhood. Thus time though Shiro was going to prove him wrong. He picked Katie up and sat her on his left shoulder. He then grabbed Keith round the middle and tucked him under his armpit. Lance and Hunk seemed to get the idea and sat on either of his feet with their arms wrapped around him. He turned to smile smugly at Matt who admitted defeat. 

"Who are you going to be?" Katie asked Allura and Matt. 

"I'm going to be the princess." She stated tying her hair in a bun to match the show as she went to stand in front of the human pyramid. 

"And I'm going to be the crazy space uncle!" Matt declared twirling his imaginary mustash as he did a strange dance to his friends side making them all laugh. 

"Silence paladins. We must be ready to attack the evil emperor." Allura shouted getting into character. 

"I see him!" she cried pointing beyond the wall. "Volton attack!" 

They broke the tv but it was so worth it.


	10. Twenty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got the number of chapters wrong. I promise the next one will be the last. 
> 
> Warning contains injury

Shiro loved working at the garrison. It was a special branch of the military that works on designing the aircraft of tomorrow. Engineers like Matt and his father would build incredible inventions that only geniuses like them could create, whilst pilots like Shiro would test them to see if they worked. Even though he had only just graduated from the training course and was one if the youngest there he was still one of the greatest pilots the Garrison had ever had.

"Have you got everything?" Matt asked as Shiro climbed into the cockpit of his latest creation.

"Yes." he replied rolling his eyes as he got himself comfortable in the chair and checked the positions of all the dials and safety precautions. 

"Well don't worry. Me and Dad will be talking to you the whole time through the radio."

"I'll be fine Matt. Now you'd better get to the control tower or Iverson will have both our heads." 

His friend laughed before running off after giving him a final wave as the cockpit closed. 

"Officer Takashi this is Commander Iverson we are ready for launch." the commander said sounding as gruff as ever. 

"This is Officer Takashi launch is ready sir." 

He could hear the bustling of the control room through his ear piece as he started up the engine. At the familiar jolt his veins started to flow with adrenalin in anticipation. 

"5......4......3......2......1......LAUNCH!" 

By the end of the countdown Shiro had reached the end of the runway and the plane gently took off into the sky. It was defiantly Matts best creation yet. He could feel no drag as though the craft was gliding through the sky. They practised a few manoeuvres with ease and celebratory he started to head back to the Garrison. 

Suddenly a loud bang a loud bang sent rivets along the hull and alarms started blaring from the cockpit. 

"Officer Takashi report!" Iverson screamed down his ear. 

"There appears to be some sort of malfunction sir." Shiro shouted as the engine started to stall. 

"Are you able to perform an emergency landing?" 

"Negative sir." he called as the engine kept stuttering and starting giving him limited stirring. He tried to keep his panic under control despite blaring dials and wailing sounds shouting all around him. 

"Are you ok?" Matt asked apparently having stolen the microphone from Iverson. 

"I'm fine Matt. Performing emergency eject-" 

But before he had time to press the release the right hand side of his cockpit exploded and everything went black. 

He next opened his eyes to a room full of white. He was momentarily confused until he realised that he was lying in a hospital bed with Allura asleep in the chair beside him, her hands wrapped around his left arm. 

"A...A-Allura?" he croaked, his voice sounding nasally and rough as though it hadn't been used in years. 

Her eyes fluttered open and started to well with tears in happiness. 

"Shiro? Oh my gosh Shiro!" she cried flinging her arms around his neck. Her whole body felt warm compared to his as though he was cold without her. He suddenly understood how much he'd missed her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Finally she let go and as she leant back he tried to sit himself up. He was confused when he was unable to. He looked down at at his right arm and immediately saw why. He heard the monitors start to beep as he wound into a panic as he stared at the stump that was once his arm. 

"Shiro! Shiro it's ok, look at me!" Allura said at his side her voice grounding him. He felt his heart slow down as she gentle stroked his hand until it was on the verge of normal. 

"I....wha-how?" he said struggling to fund the words. 

"I don't know how much you remember but you were in a plane crash. You were working at the Garrison when part of your plane exploded. Matt said it was something to do with the engine but he can explain it to you when he gets here." She couldn't meet his eyes. 

"He feels so guilty Shiro. He blames himself for what happened-" 

"No." Shiro said cutting her off. "Not..... his ....fault." 

He could never blame Matt what happened. It was an accident. 

"How.....long.....?"

"Two months.' Allura said, her voice cracking with emotion. "You were gone for two months." 

She wiped her eyes. "I don't know how to tell you this but there was a lot of scaring from the explosion. The metal-"

"Mir..or?" he stuttered. She nodded and pulled out a small one from her hand bag. She carefully removed the top half of his gown so he could see his body. Using the mirror he could tell that his chest was heavily scarred. Jagged cuts spread from the right side of his body, no doubt caused when he side of his plane exploded. He took a shaky breath as he lofted the mirror up so he could see his face. A long scar ran across the bridge of his nose and his chin was covered in stubble. It was then that he realised his hair was now shoulder length with a long white streak down the front if it. He looked at Allura questioningly. 

"The doctors said it was stress." she explained. He nodded but tears started to well inside him. Suddenly the doors burst open and his family came rushing in. 

"Mum?" he whispered before he broke down. They all enveloped him in a hug as he cried himself to exhaustion. 


	11. Twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shallura wedding!

Shiro stood at the alter. His prosthetic arm fitted comfotably under his new light grey suit that complimented his deep purple tie. 

He had never felt so nervous in life. Yet at the same time he had never felt happier. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal the most beautiful girl Shiro had ever seen.  Her hair was as white as snow and her eyes were as blue as the sky. He was going to marry her. 

Allura stood beside her father as they began to walk up the isle. Somehow they'd managed to tame the wildness if her hair and pin it up with a hundred tiny pink flowers. The silvery white dress she wore had once belonged to her mother so she could still give her daughter away. 

There had been a bit of a debate on who Matt would go with but eventually it was decided that he would be Allura's man of honour and Keith would be the best man. He stood behind her in another grey suit with pride as his two best fiends finally tied the knot. 

Lance finally got his wish to be a flower girl as he stood next to Matt. Although he had lots of siblings he'd always felt closer to Allura than any of them and since she had no siblings of her own she'd started to see him as a little brother. Shiro was well aware of the appreciative looks his brother was giving the Cuban boy as he stood beside him. He wondered if today would be the day they finally confessed their feelings for each other. They'd also somehow (bribery) convinced Katie to wear a dress and she followed her brother up the isle. 

When they reached the alter Alfor gave his daughter one last kiss before sitting down next to Shiro's parents whose eyes were already wet with tears. As Allura took her hand his smile got even bigger. Coran was officiating the vows and as he got lost in sapphire eyes he couldn't imagine anything more perfect. 

His heart was a jitter as Keith brought forward the rings. 

"Allura, I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you."

A chorus of 'Awwwwws' could be heard in the seats making them giggle as he gently placed the ring on her finger. 

""And I Allura take you Shiro to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

His heart nearly exploded as she gave him his ring. Time seemed to stop as a gazed at the ring now decorating his finger. He was married to Allura!

"You may now kiss the bride!" Coran exclaimed to an onslaught of cheers. Shiro didn't need to be told twice and he leant forward to give his wife a deep kiss. He could hear Lance catcalling and he looked up to see his brother giving him the thumbs up. He no idea how bad he was blushing.

He picked her up and carried her down the isle to the church steps where the photographer was waiting, everyone charged after them. He could barely drag his eyes away from her as the photos were taken earning himself a few sharp words from the photographer making everyone laugh. 

Matt came up to them and gave them a massive hug.

"I love you guys so much!" he sobbed giving them both a sloppy kiss. Their parents came next and gave them both kisses before pulling them in for a hug. 

"I'm so proud of you." Alfor said, one arm around his husband and the other around his daughter. 

Shiro blushed. Even after all these years it still felt amazing to hear Allura's parents give him praise. 

He watched as Allura threw her flowers into the crowd. Lance tried to catch it but it ended up hitting Keith instead. They all laughed at his pain. 

"I think we know how that ends." Allura whispered into his ear as Keith blushed bright red and angrily shoved the flowers in Lance's face before rushing off. 

Later after everyone had eaten and they'd nearly danced themselves to exhaustion they stood silently as they swayed to the gentle song of their first dance. Allura's head rested over his heart as he watched the nearby couples. Hunk had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend Shay as they gazed into each others eyes. Lance was arguing with Keith for stepping on his toes despite the wide smiles on both of their faces. His parents waltzed gracefully around the dance floor and Alfor sat at the nearby table with Coran's head resting in his lap. Even Matt was twirling his little sister around like they had when they were younger. 

Shiro looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and as though sensing his gaze she looked back. 

"What is it?" Allura asked.

Shiro shook his head. "I just love you so much." 

She smiled up at him.

"I love you to." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers for sticking with me for this long!!! I love reading all your comments and it makes me so happy to hear that you liked my work!!!! Thank you!!!!!! Xxxxxxxx


End file.
